


MCYT But Its SCP (To Be Protected)

by SaintAubergine



Series: MCYT But Its SCP [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Around Tommy and Wilbur's chapter this starts getting really fuckin dark, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret tried to adopt Fundy lmao, Friendly reminder that Tubbo and Tommy both play the role of child soldiers, Gen, Ghostbur gets his own character tag b/c he is his own character, Honestly all the ones I've based around the SMP characterization are going to be dark, Honestly with all the communication logs between character this might as well be a gc fic, I don't think so buddy, I dont make the lore just the fanfics, I write one chapter w/o angst and I start being all proud of myself lmao, I'm adding tags as I go, I'm making the Quackity/Karl/Sapnap ship ambiguously cannon b/c its funny, Its literally just MCYT but they're SCPs, Just like the SMP, Phil Needs a Hug, Phil feels really guilty about killing Wilbur, Ranboo is part enderman, SBI are not good siblings but they're trying, SCP fics: the poor man's group chat fic, So does Tommy, Stay safe y'all, This started out so lighthearted and then took a sharp left turn into angst, Tommy wants to forgive him but he can't, Tubbo feels hella guilty for exiling Tommy, We were robbed of Vilbur and Eret sharing remorse and I aim to rectify that, What are you? my mom?, Why is Bad's character tag his real name?, Wilbur doesn't know how to talk to him so he just doesn't, Wilbur has PTSD or something, Wilbur is Fundy's dad by adoption I don't make the rules, all triggers are in the beginning notes or chapter descriptions so please read them, ao3 explain, b/c people don't talk about that enough, cannon divergence because I had to stop watching the SMP for my mental health, everybody needs a hug, thats it thats the fic, you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintAubergine/pseuds/SaintAubergine
Summary: Did you read the title? You did? Yeah, thats the fic.No seriously, this is just me going full MCYT and SCP Foundation brainrot for two weeks and coming up with this idea.I do plan on writing an article for (nearly) every member of the DreamSMP. However, I will be grouping members that play the role of 'minor' characters (aren't as heavily involved in the plotline) or members that would work better in groups (for thematic purposes) as one SCP.Any/all triggers are tagged in the beginnings of each chapter. Read the descriptions and stay safe, friends.
Series: MCYT But Its SCP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085219
Comments: 93
Kudos: 511





	1. The Masked Man

**Author's Note:**

> So first up, we have the titular member of the DreamSMP, Mr. Dream himself.  
> This was somewhat inspired by the fact that Wilbur said that Dream was a 'humanoid' in his Reddit AMA about the DreamSMP.

**The Masked Man** **  
****SCP [Number Pending]**  
  
 **Object Class:** Euclid  
  
 **Special Containment Procedures:**

The Masked Man is to be housed in a standard humanoid containment cell, furnished with a kitchen and minifridge, a gaming computer with the camera disabled and internet access limited, and audio recording devices. The Masked Man may not have any access to video recording devices that may capture its image. Under no circumstances is it to be allowed to exit the cell. The Masked Man’s containment unit must be checked twice daily for any cracks or breaches. If the unit has been compromised, The Masked Man must remain under constant supervision until the damage is repaired, and the containment cell has been thoroughly checked for any other damage.  
  
The Masked Man is allowed to make requests for any items it desires. Requests will be processed and allowed or denied on a case-by-case basis. See Addendum A for a current list of requests.  
  
 **Item Description:**

The Masked Man is a humanoid entity that can change size at will. Its only identifying feature is its mask, which is always white, and has a simple smiley face in black on it. The Masked Man prefers a height of around 182cm, and reverts to that height when rendered ‘unconscious’ (it is currently unknown if The Masked Man requires sleep). It refers to itself as ‘Dream’, and becomes hostile when referred to by anything else. All personnel are allowed to refer to it as ‘Dream’ when in its presence.  
  
Due to its size-changing abilities, The Masked Man possesses the ability to perform evasive maneuvers that would not otherwise be possible, such as shrinking itself down in order to fit through air vents. The only limiting factor in its abilities is its mask, which cannot change sizes and is a perfect circle with a circumference of 60cm.   
  
The mask that The Masked Man wears is removable. However, The Masked Man is rendered immobile if any person observes its face. This includes observing its face through a live video feed or video recording, although the effect does not extend to photographs or descriptions. The Masked Man’s face is the only part of its body that is not a smooth, uniform white, and consists only of a wide mouth with sharp teeth. It is currently unknown how The Masked Man is able to see.  
  
The Masked Man has been very cooperative with research personnel, and has not attempted a containment breach at time of writing.  
  
The Masked Man was recovered from [redacted], Florida, when civilians noticed a large entity sitting on the sidewalk, dazed. It was later found that The Masked Man’s mask had partially slipped, rendering it immobile.  
  
 **Interview Log 1:**

 _On [date redacted], Researcher C[redacted] interviewed The Masked Man to attempt to determine its origins_. 

**  
**Researcher C[redacted]: Good afternoon, Dream.

The Masked Man: ...What do you want? You people never talk to me unless you’re looking for something, so let's cut the pleasantries. 

Researcher C[redacted]: If you insist. We were wondering what you could tell us of your origin.  
The Masked Man: Like where did I come from? Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much… (laugh). No I know what you mean, don’t make that face at me. You want to know why I am the way I am.

Researcher C[redacted]: Yes, that's correct.

The Masked Man: To be honest, I don’t know. Where I’m from, everyone looks like me, but in many different colours. We all wear masks too, but that's more of a… social courtesy I guess? Like those fabric things you wear.  
  
Researcher C[redacted]: (gesturing to jacket) Like these?  
  
The Masked Man: Yeah, those. Clothing, I think it's called? That's what I’d call it. I don’t know if your word for it is different. We have that too, but that's optional. If you want to. Not like masks, we have to wear them.  
  
Researcher C[redacted]: Because you’ll freeze if you look at each other?  
  
The Masked Man: No, no. Its just considered indecent to not have it on, y’know? We don’t freeze if we see each other’s faces. I think I figured out why, too.

Researcher C[redacted]: You have?

The Masked Man: I have. You see, where I’m from, we don’t have those (points to Researcher C[redacted]’s eyes). Eyes. That's what makes me freeze up. Between you, me, and all those people that are listening to that audio recording you’re making, I think that's why I can’t take my mask off here. My face isn’t meant to be seen by eyes. 

Researcher C[redacted]: Thank you. We’ll be getting back to you.  
  
The Masked Man: I hope not. Goodbye, researcher.  
  
Researcher C[redacted]’s Notes: _The Masked Man has confirmed that it does not originate from this reality, although it seems desperate to redirect the conversation when it comes to the topic of how it got here. Wherever it comes from, it definitely isn’t Earth, or at least not our version of it._ _  
__  
_**Addendum A:**  
List of items requested by The Masked Man:  
\- A green hoodie, preferably oversized. Approved. The Masked Man has taken to wearing it at almost all times, and purposely restricts its changes in size to avoid damage to the hoodie. This serves to act as a factor of limiting The Masked Man’s height. 

\- Access to communications of any sort with The Hunters. Approved. The Masked Man and The Hunters may communicate through Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16. Access to channel LUCID-16 is dependent on cooperative behavior from both parties. 

\- Cooking supplies for its mini-kitchen. Approved. The Masked Man has been granted access to three stainless steel pots and pans, as well as a spatula. 

\- A knife for the mini-kitchen. Denied. When informed that it was not allowed to have anything sharper than a butterknife within its containment unit, The Masked Man asked if it was supposed to use its fingers to cut food. It was pointed out that The Masked Man was considered an escape risk due to its abilities. _Researcher C[redacted]’s Notes: It’s probably a harmless request, but due to the fact that we can’t really monitor it safely if it wants to eat, we are not giving it anything sharper than a butterknife._

  
\- “One of those cutty things. The one attached to a board so it can’t be used as a weapon”. Approved. The Masked Man was given an appliance designed for chefs with disabilities, modified so that the knife could not be removed. The Masked Man expressed gratitude to Researcher C[redacted] when the appliance was delivered.  
  
\- The ability to post recordings of its gameplay of popular video game ‘Minecraft’ to a video sharing site known as Youtube. Conditionally Approved. Videos must be scanned by no less than three researchers before being posted to ensure that The Masked Man does not accidentally reveal its nature or the nature of the Foundation. When asked why it wanted to post videos, it cited a website known as ‘Speedrun.com’ and stated that it “Could probably do better than all of them combined”. Currently, The Masked Man is within the top 20 for the ‘Minecraft Speedrun’ category that it chose.


	2. The Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is based on the manhunts. Don't look at me like that.   
> The Hunters (George, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, and Antfrost). ft. Dream

**The Hunters** **  
** **SCP [Number Pending]** **  
  
**

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** **  
** The Hunters are to be kept in a standard humanoid group containment cell, with access to one personal computer with the camera disabeled and internet access limited on all computers. The Hunters are allowed to have leisure time outside once per day depending on cooperative behavior. No more than one hunter is to be allowed out of the containment unit at a time.   
  
Hunter-2 is not to be allowed any materials that could possibly be flammable, at the request of the other Hunters. Following Incident H-1, the containment unit of The Hunters is not permitted to contain any materials that could possibly be flammable, with the obvious exception of clothing and paper.

The Hunters must be kept within the same containment site of The Masked Man. This is both to facilitate communication through the Foundation intranet, and because all four Hunters will enter a rage state if bought outside of a 50km radius of The Masked Man.    
  
****

**Item Description:** **  
** The Hunters are a group of four humanoid individuals. All four of The Hunters possess enhanced strength and speed, as well as the ability to return to the last bed that they slept in if killed.

Hunter-1 is a caucasian male who appears to be between the ages of 20-24. -1 wears a pair of goggles with tinted lenses that allow it to see colours. Without these goggles, -1 has severe protanopia (red-green colorblindness). -1 is referred to as ‘George’ by the other Hunters. This makes it unique as the only Hunter to have a human name.   
  
Hunter-2 is a caucasian male who appears to be in its early 20’s. -2 shows many traits associated with pyromania, and has the ability to create small sparks from its fingertips, although this ability appears to only be able to be used once per day, and must be recharged by sleeping. Hunter-2 is referred to as ‘Sapnap’ by the other Hunters.

Hunter-3 is a humanoid entity with pitch black skin, white eyes with no pupils and small horns approximately 3cm long growing out of its forehead. -3 exhibits a love of baked goods, and can produce muffins of all varieties from a pocket dimension with an entrance that occupies a 20cm x 20cm entrance directly beside -3’s head. Hunter-3 is referred to as ‘Bad’ or ‘Bad Boy Halo’ by the other Hunters.   
  
Hunter-4 is a caucasian male who appears to be in its early 20’s. -4 can turn itself into an average siamese cat at will, although in this form -4 exhibits no further anomalous properties aside from the enhanced strength and speed that it possesses in its human form. -4 tends to prefer its cat form when resting, and tends to only assume human form for activities that it cannot participate in as a cat. Hunter-4 is referred to as ‘Ant’ or ‘Antfrost’ by the other Hunters.

Hunter-5 is a compass that points in the direction of The Masked Man at all times. Item currently being held in secure storage. No personnel are to inform any of The Hunters of the compass’s existence, and they are to be led to believe that it was lost when their group was captured.

It was assumed upon initial capture of The Hunters that they were in a constant rage state. However, when they were transferred to Site-[redacted], where The Masked Man was being held, all four entered a lucid state, and -1 was able to explain the situation. After being returned to a lucid state, The Hunters have not attempted to breach containment, although -2 remains uncooperative towards research attempts. 

**Transcript Log of Communications between The Masked Man and The Hunters through Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16:** **  
** **  
** _ This is a log of first communications between The Masked Man and The Hunters. The numerical designation of The Hunters is shortened to -X (with X designating the number of the hunter communicating) for brevity. Further logs have been redacted for brevity. Full logs can be requested from Researcher C[redacted] by anyone with a level 1 security clearance or higher.  _ _   
_ _   
_ The Masked Man: They told me I could communicate through this? It looks like a mix of a chat service and an email so I’ll make this brief. George, Sapnap, Bad, Ant, are you getting this? Its me, Dream.    
  
-2: Dream?    
  
-3: Prove it. How do we know that this isn’t some sick game to torment us.    
  
The Masked Man: How would they know my name if it wasn’t me? Besides, anything I say could be used against us.

-1: Okay, well I have an idea. You wouldn’t have told them this, and neither have we, so I have a verifying question. What was the goal of the manhunts?   
  
The Masked Man: Smart. I haven’t told them about that, but my goal would change from hunt to hunt. It was always some sort of objective that I had to complete.    
  
-1: And what was our goal?   
  
The Masked Man: To render me imobile by removing my mask. We hit a snag when we found out that Bad couldn’t do it. 

-2: Good enough.    
  
The Masked Man: Is Ant there?   
  
-3: He’s here. Sitting on my lap as a cat right now. He said hi.

-1: I think I figured out how we got here. 

-2: George, what?

The Masked Man: Was it the code? I told you it didn’t look right.   
  
-1: My code is fine, thank you. No, its cause I coded the stupid thing to flash green for an unoccupied dimension, yellow for any of our home dimensions, and red for a populated dimension.

The Masked Man: and?

-1: And I wasn’t wearing my goggles when I set it for this dimension. I didn’t think we’d randomly roll one of our dimensions. The odds are like, 1000:1 for that.    
  
-2: Well, I’m pretty sure this isn’t my dimension. There's no way this is Bad’s dimension.   
  
The Masked Man: Sapnap, don’t you get it? I think this is George’s dimension. 

-3: So we’re stuck. It took us so long to figure out a way to send George the stuff he needed to hop to us, there's no way we’ll be able to get it while we’re all here.

-1: I’m really sorry guys. 

**[further logs redacted for brevity]**   
  
_ Shortly after this exchange, -4 mentioned that the logs of the conversation could be monitored, prompting -1 to instead begin to tell the others about a non-anomalous coding project that it had been considering. The conversations between The Masked Man and The Hunters have not touched on the interdimensional origins of either The Masked Man, or any of The Hunters.  _

_ From this exchange it has been concluded that all of The Hunters with the exception of -1 originate from a dimension that is not this one. It is currently unknown how -1 received its anomalous properties, or if the anomalous properties of the other Hunters are natural abilities from the realities that they originate from.  _

  
  
**Incident H-1** **  
** On [date redacted], an argument broke out between -2 and -3 regarding contacting a third party referred to as ‘Skeppy’ (believed to be an alias) to secure more dimension hopping equipment. During the course of this argument, -2’s pyrokinetic abilities managed to light all four of the beds within the containment cell on fire. Following this indecent, any flammable materials brought into the containment cell of The Hunters must be closely monitored. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos make me feel good. Leave them if you liked this. (:


	3. The Blood God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at the chapter title and guess who it's about. If you guessed Techno you're right.

**The Blood God** **  
****SCP [Number Pending]**  
  
 **Object Class:** Keter 

**Special Containment Procedures:**

The Blood God is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment chamber, and it to be supplied one 2 liter bucket of any type of blood excluding pig blood per week. The Blood God may request up to three extra liters of blood per month as well as any farming tools it desires, depending on cooperative behavior.

The Blood God is not allowed to have access to any items that could potentially be used as weapons, with an exception for the farming tools that it is allowed to have access to. The Blood God may not leave its containment unit outside of testing. 

Following Incident B-1, The Blood God is no longer allowed to have access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16. 

**Item Description:**

The Blood God is a humanoid entity that has features resembling that of an adult boar, such as tusks, ears, hooves, and a snout. The Blood God wears a cape and a crown that resembles that of an english monarch. The Blood God is roughly 190cm tall, although due to the fact that it refuses to remove its crown, its exact height cannot be determined. It refers to itself as ‘Techno’ or ‘Technoblade’, but does not appear to care what researchers call it.

The Blood God is adept with any form of weaponry, as well as unarmed combat, although when given a choice, it prefers to use a longsword and a recurve bow as its primary weapons. Strangely, The Blood God also likes to use a fishing rod when fighting. When asked about this, it replied that "A fishing rod unnerves opponents. Once you’ve shaken their mental stability, you’ve got yourself some easy nerds to stab. Sun Tzu said that.”. It is currently unknown if The Blood God was actually quoting a Sun Tzu of another dimension, or if it was joking.  
  
The Blood God also has access to a pocket dimension that it can enter at will. Whenever the pocket dimension is entered, the exit point is fixed at the same location that The Blood God entered the dimension through. The Blood God refers to this dimension as ‘The Farm’ or ‘The Island’ interchangeably. Whenever supplied with blood and/or tools, The Blood God will immediately take them into its pocket dimension for an unspecified amount of time. It is currently unknown what The Blood God uses the blood for, but due to the fact that all returned tools have shown immense damage, it can be concluded that they are being used for farming. When questioned about its pocket dimension, The Blood God stated that it was using it to farm potatoes. It did not elaborate.  
  
The Blood God has currently attempted to breach containment three times. Each time, it has been apprehended by the fact that it cannot bypass the optical scanners, with the exception of incident B-1. Staff are reminded that The Blood God is highly dangerous and unpredictable.

**Transcript Log of Communications between The Blood God and The Masked Man**

_This is a log of first interactions between The Blood God and The Masked Man using Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16. Further logs have been redacted for brevity. Full logs can be requested from Researcher C[redacted] by anyone with a level 1 security clearance or higher._

The Blood God: They told me I could contact you through this. Might be lies. At this point I don’t even care though.  
  
The Masked Man: Who is this?  
  
The Blood God: Techno.  
  
The Masked Man: You know they have you listed as ‘The Blood God’ on this? God, if you can see that I bet that must be the biggest ego trip for you.  
  
The Blood God: It's not an ego trip, it's just FACTS. You’re just mad because they’re calling you ‘The Masked Man’.  
  
The Masked Man: WHAT?  
  
The Blood God: That's what you’re listed as here. They tell no lies.  
  
The Masked Man: ...shut up technoblade. I can’t believe that they would do this to me.  
  
The Blood God: Now, come on Dream. That’s just rude. I am a god and you are a man. How have you been? I’ve been grinding my potato farm.  
  
The Masked Man: I’ve been more or less in isolation, although I do have contact with my friends though this network. And now with you as well. 

The Blood God: Your friends? You mean the dimension hoppers that you play manhunt with? Or the mutual friends we share? 

The Masked Man: You had it right the first time. I haven’t seen any of them in person, but at least I can contact them.  
  
The Blood God: Have you thought of escaping? I can’t get past their tech locks, but I never learned how to code.  
  
The Masked Man: I looked at it. I’m not too keen on escaping. There’s no way I’d be able to survive in this dimension on my own, and they either have our hopping devices under lock and key, or they broke it. If you wanted to escape, you wou _[LOG CORRUPTED]_  
  
 **[further logs redacted for brevity]** **  
****  
**_The exchange between The Masked Man and The Blood God extended for another four hours, However, all data for the file was corrupted. The Masked Man, The Blood God and The Hunters contacted each other frequently using LUCID-16, however nothing substantial was said through the network._

**Incident B-1** **  
**On [date redacted], The Blood God took advantage of a complete systems failure in the wing containing its containment cell to attempt a containment breach. The systems failure was ruled as an act of sabotage, and it is believed that The Blood God, The Masked Man, and The Hunters managed to cause this mass systems failure.

The Blood God remained outside of its cell for almost two hours, before returning of its own accord.

  
  
**Statement from The Blood God following Incident 1-B**

_When questioned about why it returned to its containment cell of its own accord, The Blood God asked to give a statement._ _  
__  
_I saw outside. It’s so close to my dimension, but not quite. Everything is slightly off colour, and it's so hot. Dream was right, there’s no point in escape, I'd just get caught and brought back here. This is the safest place for all of us, except George, I know this is his home. Why don’t you just let him go, he’s not causing any harm. None of them are going to cause any harm. They just want to go home.  
  
I just want to go home.  
  
 _Following Incident 1-B, The Blood God has not made any attempts to breach containment. Due to good behavior, The Blood God is allowed to have written communication_ **_only_ ** _with The Masked Man and The Hunters, delivered once per day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst pog?  
> Anyway, you know the drill. Your Kudos. Hand 'em over.  
> If anyone was wondering, the only reason that Techno is Keter class and Dream is Euclid class is because Techno has made multiple escape attempts, and Dream hasn't.  
> If y'all have questions, put them in the comments. I check them often.


	4. The Exiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Tommy and Wilbur! Or should I say, Tommy, Wilbur and Ghostbur.  
> Heavy, Heavy TW for suicidal ideals and mentions of death. I'm not kidding.

**The Exiles** **  
****SCP [Number Pending]** **  
****  
****Object Class:** Euclid 

**Special Containment Procedures:**

The Exiles are to be kept in a standard humanoid group containment cell. They are allowed to have up to three hours of leisure time in an outdoors enclosed area per week. Exile-2 is not allowed to have any contact with any form of explosive device.  
  
The Exiles are allowed to have written contact with The Blood God, delivered once per day, and monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16. 

**Item Description:** **  
**The Exiles are a pair of humanoid individuals, both with auditory related abilities. Neither of The Exiles are affected by the other’s powers.

Exile-1 is a humanoid male who appears to be in its late teens. -1 possesses the ability to emit high frequency noises capable of shattering glass and causing permanent hearing damage in any individual that hears its calls (except for Exile-2). -1 is pacified by the songs Mellohi and Cat by C418, both of which originate from the game ‘Minecraft’, and has been given a portable music player containing those songs, as well as the soundtrack of popular indie game ‘Undertale’. Exile-1 refers to itself as ‘Tommy’ and ‘Big Man Tommyinnit’, and is referred to as ‘Tommy’ or ‘Tom’ by Exile-2. It will unpredictably become hostile if it is referred to by anything else, and will not respond to any other designations.  
 _Exile-1 has recently developed suicidal tendencies, and has been placed under suicide watch._

Exile-2 is a humanoid male who appears to be in its early 20’s. -2 possesses the ability to influence any sapient beings that hear its voice (except Exile-1). This quality is something that must be invoked by -2, and does not work over audio recordings or through text based media. -2 has an extensive knowledge of explosive devices, especially Trinitrotoluene (commonly known as TNT), and exhibits acute paranoia, repeatedly insinuating that it cannot trust anyone except Exile-1. -2 randomly undergoes a transformation event, during which it will bleed from a chest wound before expiring and becoming intangible. This intangible state lasts for between 48 to 96 hours before -2 undergoes instantaneous revival. While in intangible form, -2 does not have any memories of events that have happened while it was ‘alive’, and will become confused and attempt to change the conversation if any events that it has no knowledge of are brought up. While intangible, -2 is either unwilling or unable to remain more than 2 meters away from Exile-1 for more than 10 seconds, and exhibits limited range teleporting in order to return to Exile-1 if separated. It is currently unknown if this is a voluntary ability that -2 can use. Exile-2 is referred to as ‘Wilbur’ or ‘Will’ by Exile-1, and refers to itself as ‘Ghostbur’ while intangible. 

**Transcript of letters exchanged between The Exiles and The Blood God**

_The following are a sample of letters exchanged between The Exiles and The Blood God. A full log of letters is available to anyone with Level-1 security clearance or higher upon request. For comprehension, the logs are in chronological order._

**Letter 1:**   
  


Tommy, Wilbur, please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me that they didn’t get you too. If you didn’t already know, Dream’s here, and so are his manhunt friends. I don’t know who else, but it’s not looking good. Probably everyone, to be honest.  
I have my potato farm to keep me sane, at least. They haven’t figured out how to jam dimension hopping, just confiscate devices that allow for travel.  
They read my letters, and they’ll read yours too. Don’t write anything that you wouldn’t want them to know, or anything that I wouldn’t want them to know.  
 ~~At least if you both tried to escape and you somehow made it out, you’d be able to blend in among this dimension. Well, Tommy could. I don’t know about you Will. I’ve seen this place’s security though, and it's no joke. I only managed my brief escape because I had like, four people helping me.~~  
Your brother,  
Techno 

_It is unknown if The Blood God is related to The Exiles, or is using the term ‘brother’ as a form of endearment. Biological testing is inconclusive, but that doesn’t leave out the option of adoption as a possibility._

**Letter 2:**

_These letters were sent as a packet, and have been counted as one letter._

Techno,  
Thanks for the heads up. I’d figured that I couldn’t trust anybody here, but I appreciate the concern. We appreciate the concern.  
I’m fine except for the bit where I keep dying. Every so often, and I got Tommy to help me time it, it happens at least once a week, I just die again. It’s like my body just wants to keep reliving my final death, over and over. And then I’m a ghost and I don’t remember anything.  
I can’t tell if I like being ‘Alivebur’ or ‘Ghostbur’ better. I’m definitely more happy as a ghost, but I also don’t understand what’s going on, and am liable to accidentally say something I shouldn’t.  
 ~~Every time I close my eyes I see the explosion. My L’manburg up in flames. I can’t sleep, I can’t FUCKING BLINK WITHOUT SEEING IT.~~ ~~I’m sorry. You don’t need to see that. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time I’ve been far from home, and these beds are a lot more comfortable than a ravine floor.~~

I’ll be expecting to hear from you soon. Unless I’ve said something that’s made them take away my letter access. 

Your brother,  
Wilbur

Fuck you, Technoblade.

If it weren’t for you, we’d still have L’manberg. You’re my brother, but fuck you, man. 

-Tommy 

**Letter 3:** **  
  
**

Wilbur,  
I don’t think they’ll be taking away letter access anytime soon. They didn’t take away my ability to text Dream and Co. until I made my daring escape (I’ll tell you about it sometime). They’re probably way too curious about us to try anything.  
About what you said, I’m sorry, and it's not your fault. That's what happens when you make deals with the devil, but we should have known. If nobody else, I should have known you better than that. Have you talked to Tommy about it?  
Do you remember the dimension where dad and I took over the world and you declared it a war crime? I miss that place, even if it was way too cold there. 

Tommy,  
To be fair, I was upfront about the anarchy. You replaced one government with another, despite knowing how I felt about that. That's on you.

How’d that work out for you, Theseus?  
  
I miss you both. I hope they’ll let me see you in person.  
-Techno. 

**Letter 4:** **  
  
**

_These letters were sent as a packet, and have been counted as one letter._

Hi Techno!!! It's Ghostbur!!!  
I don’t think I like this vacation spot nearly as much as the other one, but it's still cool!!! Lads on tour, right?  
I think Alivebur hasn’t been sleeping that well. He seems really tired in the little snippets of what I get from him, he seems really tired. I’m going to try to ask the doctor people for some sedatives, see if that helps him (:  
Yes, I remember the Arctic Dimension! We had a lot of fun there!  
 ~~Techno, I’m worried about Tommy. He seems really down all the time, and they won’t let him have any sharp objects anymore. I don’t know how to help him, but I’ve been trying to keep him happy, or at least as happy as I can. He needs help, Techno. Real help, and neither of us are in a position to give it.~~  
Your brother,  
Ghostbur (: 

Techno,

You are such an asshole for bringing that up. Oh, oh look at me. I’m Technoblade and I’m an English major and I read a book about the Greeks. You didn’t even get your degree.  
Wilbur isn’t sleeping. He sleeps as a ghost, but you know what I mean by that. So, for now I am willing to put our differences aside to try to help him.  
I’ve been trying to get him to sleep as a ghost, since I think that carries over to Alivebur as well. I don’t know. I’m tired.  
 ~~Can’t I just rest? I just want us to go back to before all of this. I~~  
 ~~I don’t know anymore. Everything is fucked.~~  
-Big T

**[further letters redacted for brevity]**

**Transcript of Incident 1-E**

_On [date redacted] Exile-1 and Exile-2 had an argument, resulting in damage to the containment chamber. For the sake of brevity, The Exiles will be referred to as -1 and -2 within this log._ _  
__  
_-1: Fuck you, Will. That was so uncalled for.

-2: I was right, though. You can’t fucking trust Tubbo, can you? He exiled you at the first chance he got. I bet he wanted you gone Tommy, and you know why?

-1: Shut up, you dick. You asshole. I don’t have to fucking take this from the man who blew up L’manberg.

-2: That's neither here nor there, Tommy. You want to know why Tubbo exiled you?

-1: Because he had one life left. He would have been killed.

-2: No, Tommy. It's because you’re a liability. I was right, Tommy-

-1: Shut up.

-2: -I was fucking right. Tubbo, he’s a great guy, but you can’t trust him. He-

-1: Shut up, Wilbur.

-2: -exiled you and you still care about him and that kind of friendship-

-1: Shut up, shut up, shut up.

-2: -Its cute, but it doesn’t win wars. It can’t be president. 

-1: SHUT UP!

  
(loud, droning noise)  
(sound of breaking glass)  
  
 _Exile-1 remained in a near-catonic state for the next month following the incident. Exile-2 has expressed concern for his part in the damage, stating that ‘I wasn’t trying to provoke him, but he needs to hear the truth.’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed, drop off a comment or kudos. It makes me feel like I've done something with my life (:  
> If you want to yell at me in the comments, thats fine too (:


	5. The Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PHILZA MINECRAFT! HE'S HERE  
> Minor tw for mentions of death.

**The Survivor** **  
****SCP [Number Pending]**   
  
**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:**

The Survivor is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell, with ceilings modified to allow for its wingspan. It is to be allowed up to five hours of leisure time in an enclosed space that is open to sunlight. Under no circumstances is the Survivor to be allowed access to anywhere with an open path to the sky unless attached to a tether with a weight of no less than 137 kilograms.   
  
The Survivor is allowed written communication with The Blood God and The Exiles, as well as monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16. It has only used the channel to contact Exile-1 when it was informed that Exile-1 was allowed access to LUCID-16. 

**Item Description:** **  
**The Survivor is a humanoid male that appears to be in its early 30’s. It has wings that resemble those of a member of the corvid family, but do not match any known species. Its wings are black with white diamond markings on the tip of each feather. The survivor is capable of transforming its wings into a black cloak with similar diamond markings. All attempts to remove a sample of The Survivor’s wing feathers or a part of its cloak have been met with hostility, however, The Survivor is willing to provide shed feathers to research staff upon request, if any are available. These feathers do not retain the transformative properties of The Survivor’s wings, and will not become fabric if The Survivor transforms its wings into a cloak. It is currently unknown if The Survivor can remove its cloak, but simply chooses not to, or if the cloak is somehow attached to its body, due to the fact that it seems to prefer to have wings whenever possible.

The Survivor wears matching black sweatbands on its wrists that are decorated with the image of a pixelated heart, similar to the ‘health meter’ from the video game Minecraft. Notably, these hearts do not resemble the ones from normal gameplay, but rather those of the ‘hardcore’ gamemode, where a player can only die once. These sweatbands are non-anomalous, but any attempt to remove them is met with extreme hostility from The Survivor. When asked about its accessories, The Survivor stated that they were made by someone named ‘Trixtin’. When pressed further about its relationship with Trixtin, The Survivor stated "Trixtin’s my wife. That's all you need to know". It has not made any further comment on its relationship with Trixtin. _The identity of Trixtin has been traced back to the Twitch account ‘MissTrixtin’, belonging to Kristin [redacted]. It is unknown if this is the same Trixtin that The Survivor was referring to._

The Survivor shows extreme symptoms of grief and has requested a form of sedation due to its frequent night terrors. Although it has demonstrated proficiency with multiple types of weapons, when presented with a longsword, The Survivor refused to pick it up, and shows extreme reluctance to demonstrate its skills on any human-shaped target. 

The Survivor has been cooperative with disclosing information about itself when asked by research personnel. It has stated that it has used dimension traveling technology similar to that used by The Hunters prior to capture, but does not know how to make its own. The Survivor refers to itself as ‘Phil’, but seems to find its designation humorous. 

  
  


**Transcript of letters exchanged between The Blood God, The Exiles, and The Survivor** **  
****  
**_For brevity, only notable letters will be included in this log. Full logs are available for anyone with level-1 security clearance or higher._

**Letter 1:**

_These letters were given for delivery as a bundle, and were counted as one letter._

Techno,  
If what they’re telling me isn’t a stinking pile of bullshit, then we have absolutely yeeted ourselves off the edge of whatever metaphorical cliff we were standing on. Holy shit. From what they’re telling me, they’ve got a lot of us, and if they keep using that fucking portal, then more people are going to get stranded here. I hope that you’re doing okay, Techno. I know you need people more than you pretend you do, and from what I can tell, these bastards aren’t going to give us any form of company or face-to-face contact with anyone. I'm used to isolation, Techno, but you aren't.

I’m wondering if I can get in contact with Trixtin. I know that this is her dimension, but I don't think I can get any kind of signal out to her.   
-Phil   
  
Tommy,   
I’m sorry. I know this must be hard for you. You of all people need to be around others constantly, and while Wilbur is your brother, I can’t imagine that this experience would be anything other than stressful, to say the least. Stressful, and reminiscent of the all too recent past. 

~~You’re sixteen, and you don’t deserve any of this. You were supposed to have a fucking childhood. God. I know it doesn’t make it better, but I should have stepped in a lot sooner than I did. I failed both of you, and I’m so, so sorry.~~

-Phil 

Wilbur,  
I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I should have stepped in sooner, I should have read the warning signs. FUCK, Will, I should have realized that when you had your hand over the button, you fucking meant it. 

I fucking killed you, Wilbur, and I never got to apologize for that. What would I even say, sorry I [the next words have been scratched out to the point of ripping the paper, and are completely illegible] You’re my fucking son, Will. You're my son and I just fucking [illegible]. 

-Phil 

**Letter 2:** **  
****  
**_These letters were delivered as a packet, and have been counted as one letter._

Phil,  
Don’t worry about me. I’ve got my potatoes, and I’ve got a squid to beat. I’ll be fine. Besides, it's not like I could really go anywhere, back where we come from. They had a whole warrant out for my arrest and everything back in New L’manberg, which was a joke, because I showed up there a bunch of times, and they didn’t do anything. If you want to worry about any of us, worry about Wilbur or Tommy. Don’t waste your time on me, I’m fine. Also, Phil, you need to be careful about what you say. I’m 99.9% sure that they read our letters. Also, SIIIIIIMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPP. WHAT A SIMP. WANTING TO CONTACT HIS WIFE. WHAT A NERD. 

-Techno

BIG MAN PHILZA  
LOOK WHO IT IS, THE ONLY OTHER PERSON WHO DIDN’T TRY TO BLOW UP L’MANBERG! HOW ARE YOU?

It's not the worst place I’ve been exiled to, and at least this time we don’t have to worry about getting enough food and water like we did before Techno showed up at the ravine. They’re keeping a close eye and Will, and they are not letting him anywhere near any form of explosive, so that's a lot less stress on my part. He’s cycling between Alivebur and Ghostbur, like his body can’t handle either of those forms. I don’t know how or why, but it hurts to watch him die over and over again, even if I know it's not gonna stick.   
It was my fucking choice Phil. You don’t have to say sorry for anything. 

-Tommy   
  


~~Dad  
I just want a hug. I just want to be okay.   
I’m so sorry dad. ~~

~~\- W~~   
  


_This letter was not given for delivery by Exile-2, but rather thrown away. Exile-1 gave it to the researcher collecting the letters, stating that "Dad needs to know that we're all alive, or as alive as we can be.". It is unknown what The Survivor's exact relationship with The Exiles and The Blood God is, considering how close in age The Blood God and Exile-2 appear to be to The Survivor, but once again, they could be adopted, or older than we think they are._

**[further letters redacted for brevity]**

**Log of Tests with The Survivor** **  
  
**

Test S-1:  
A test was done to see if The Survivor was capable of flight. The Survivor was brought to a large, enclosed hangar and asked to stay in the air for as long as possible. Testing was terminated after The Survivor managed to stay in the air for six and a half hours, and showed no signs of fatigue. 

Test S-2:  
A test was done to assess The Survivor’s proficiency with weapons. The Survivor showed proficiency with almost every weapon introduced, but did not understand what a gun was until shown, and repeatedly referred to it as a ‘metal crossbow’. The Survivor showed extreme proficiency with multiple types of swords, but refused to pick up the longsword that was presented to it. When asked why it would not use the longsword, The Survivor replied “Because every time I fucking touch the handle, I remember things I would like to forget. I ain’t fucking touching that, mate.” 

_The Survivor has not yet attempted to breach containment, however, due to a high proficiency with multiple types of weapons, and the fact that it was recovered with a sword forged with the same material as the one that The Blood God carried, personnel are advised the The Survivor is a high escape risk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (deep breath)  
> ACCORDING TO AO3 STATISTICS, ONLY A SMALL PERCENTAGE OF PEOPLE WHO READ MY WORK LEAVE COMMENTS/KUDOS. (I am tackled by the AO3 police and dragged off to jail) 
> 
> Phil for sure has some kind of residual guilt about killing Wilbur. I don't care if its cannon to the SMP or not, this is my fucking fanfic and if I want to make everyone angsty, then BY GOD I AM GOING TO DO IT.  
> Also because I'm behind on literally everything about the SMP, and just found out about the compasses, I'm retconning it so that Tommy doesn't have his compass because he put it in his enderchest, and he doesn't have a way to get it back currently. If he visited Techno, he might be able to access an enderchest from his farm.


	6. The Beekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, bees. Wonder who this could be about.

**The Beekeeper** **  
** **SCP [Number Pending]**   
  
**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:**

The Beekeeper is to be kept in a humanoid containment cell, modified to allow access to an outdoor enclosure with no less than two and no more than five beehives. The Beekeeper is allowed to have access to a hive tool in order to tend to its hives, and is allowed to request new hive tools when the one currently in its possession becomes damaged. The Beekeeper is allowed to request up to 250 milliliters of essential oils of any sent per month. The outdoor area where the hives are contained is to contain plants that are pollinated by bees. The Beekeeper is to be provided with 5 liters of sugar water per day, as its diet is made primarily of this and the honey harvested from its hives. 

The Beekeeper is allowed monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16, as well as written or recorded communication with The Blood God, The Exiles, and The Survivor. 

**Item Description:** **  
** The Beekeeper is a humanoid male who appears to be in its late teens. It has a form of telepathic control that affects bees, and causes them to respond to its whims. It is currently unknown if The Beekeeper is aware of the fact that it is controlling the bees, or if it believes that the bees are acting this way of their own accord. This telepathy appears to extend both ways, as The Beekeeper has been noted to have conversations with the bees under its care, and will become noticeably distressed if one is injured or killed, even if it should not be aware of the injury. 

The Beekeeper’s diet is composed of the honey it harvests from its hives, as well as sugar water or any other form of sugars. The Beekeeper will not harvest honey from a hive if there will not be enough left behind to support the bees within it. It has been determined that a minimum of two hives is needed in order for The Beekeeper to obtain adequate nutrition, but it prefers to have more in its care in case of emergencies. The Beekeeper can and will eat honey harvested from other hives, but will not do so unless it cannot access another food source. It is able to eat other foods, but derives little to no nutrition from them.

The Beekeeper is in possession of a compass engraved with the words ‘Your Tommy’. This compass does not point north, and glows a faint purple. The Beekeeper became hostile when research personnel attempted to separate it from the compass. This is the only known time that The Beekeeper has become hostile. Research has indicated that this compass is pointing towards Exile-1, as the needle began moving when Exile-1 was being escorted around the building for testing.

The Beekeeper has severe dyslexia, and requires the aid of a screen reader or enlarged text in order to read. For this reason, it has been allowed to communicate with The Blood God, The Exiles, and The Survivor through recorded audio as well as written communication.    
  
The Beekeeper refers to itself as ‘Tubbo’. It responds to both ‘Tubbo’ and ‘Beekeeper’, but has a preference for the former. The Beekeeper has been granted the use of an audio recorder to use as a journal. 

**Transcript of The Beekeepers journal:** **  
** **  
** Log 1:   
Uh, I feel really stupid recording this but, hi! I should introduce myself I guess? My name’s Tubbo, but these people here call me the Beekeeper a lot, which is cool I guess. I kept bees in L’Manberg before Sapnap  _ (possibly referring to Hunter-2) _ killed them all. Oh, I shouldn’t have mentioned that, now I’m gonna feel sad again.    
  
Uh, but yeah! They let me have bees so I can take care of my own food here, which is really nice. They’ve given me three hives, so I’ve named the queens of each hive Spins 3.0, Spuns 3.0, and Spoons 3.0 in honnor of my bees! I’d name all of them but I think there's way too many of them to remember all the names.    
  
Okay, that's all for now!   
  
(three seconds of silence. It is assumed that The Beekeeper is trying to locate the button that stops the recording)   
  
Oh, there’s the sto-    
  


[recording ends] 

Log 2:   
I miss Tommy. I think he’d like it here, they’re really nice and they let me have my bees and my outdoor time so I’m sure they could find him his disks if he asked them. I know he’s in this dimension, cause the compass is staying really still, and it wouldn’t be doing that if he wasn’t here. So he’s alive, and he’s here. 

(approximately two minutes pass in silence)

I wonder where he is. 

(quietly) Please, Tommy, please be safe. 

  
  
[recording ends] 

Log 3: 

They gave me a recording that Tommy made for me! He didn’t say much, but at least I know he’s alive now, so that's good, right? He said that Gho- that Willbur is with him, and that he somehow is both Ghostbur and also Alivebur at the same time? I don’t know.   
  
He sounds really tired. I hope he’s okay.

  
  
[recording ends] 

Log 4:   
  
_ The Beekeeper is singing throughout this entire log. Due to the abrupt start and end of this recording, it is likely that The Beekeeper accidentally switched the device on, and stopped recording once it realized that it had activated the device.  _

-Their rulers. Well this place is real, you don’t need to fret, with Wilbur, Tubbo, Tommy, Eret. A very big and not blown up L’Manberg. It’s L’Manberg, It’s L’Manb-   
  
Oh, wait, I think I turned it on.

  
  
[recording ends] 

**[Further logs redacted for brevity]**

_ Note: The logs are all like this, and we’ve been able to glean very little useful material from them. Full logs are available under document Beekeeper-0001. -Researcher C[redacted]  _

  
  


**Recording of meeting with Exile-1:** **  
** **  
** _ Both Exile-1 and The Beekeeper were allowed to meet face to face. For brevity within this transcript, Exile-1 will be referred to as -1.  _

(-1 is led into the containment cell of The Beekeeper)    
  
The Beekeeper: Tommy! Here, come look at this! They let me have my bees! It almost feels like I’m home in L’Manberg again, with you here!   
  
-1: Why? I’m exiled from L’Manberg. You exiled me from L’Manberg.    
  
The Beekeeper: Tommy, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to! I did what I had to do to keep-   
  
-1: (interrupting) To keep L’Manberg safe, I know Tubbo, I know. You did what you had to do. It's just that you’re my best friend and I thought… I thought we’d find a way around this. I thought you’d at least come visit me. 

The Beekeeper: I know. I wanted to, I really did but I couldn’t. I’m sorry.   
  
-1: I fucking know you’re sorry, Tubbo. It still fucking hurts. 

(about six minutes of silence pass) 

-1: I gave you that disk as a form of trust, and you held it over my head like I meant nothing to you. I don’t care if it was a fucking act Tubbo, and honestly, I don’t fucking think it was. You’re my best friend, but I don’t think I can forgive you for this, little T. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

The Beekeeper: I’m still sorry. And I’ll keep saying it because I don’t know how to make this right, Tommy. 

-1: (after a long silence) Yeah, me neither. I think I’m gonna go now, I’ll tell Will you said hi.   
  
The Beekeeper: Here, take this. And tell him thanks for the compass.   
  
-1: Tubbo, I can’t take your honey, you need that. (pause) Wait, what compass did Wilbur give you?   
  
The Beekeeper: He didn’t tell you? He gave me a compass that always points to you.   
  
-1: He gave me one too. Let me guess, your’s is called ‘your Tommy’?   
  
The Beekeeper: Yeah, how did you know?

-1: Mine is, or was, called ‘your Tubbo’. I put it with my disks.

(-1 makes a move to exit The Beekeeper’s cell, and is escorted back to its own cell by security personnel) 

The Beekeeper: Bye, Tommy.    
  
  


**Transcript of The Beekeeper’s journal:** **  
** **  
** _ This entry was made directly after The Beekeeper’s Meeting with Exile-1 _ __   
__   
It's my fault. It’s all my fault and he hates me now and I don't know how to fix it. 

(sound of sobbing) 

[recording ends] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy for sure had a breakdown when he got back to his cell. 
> 
> Oh, you thought this chapter was gonna be light? L. You're lucky I didn't go with my original idea of Tubbo not having a mouth. 
> 
> Please, spare some Kudos for a poor writer. All I know is write angst, eat hot chip, and lie.


	7. The Rebel King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mentioned that Eret is one of my comfort streamers because he is. 
> 
> Mild tw for mentions of suicide

**The Rebel King** **  
****SCP [Number Pending]**   
  
**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** **  
**The Rebel King is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell, modified so that there are no light sources over 400 lumens present at any given time. It is to be provided with sunglasses that it is to wear outside of its cell, and when in the presence of any and all research personnel.  
  
The Rebel King is permitted written communications with The Blood God, The Exiles, The Survivor, and audio communications with The Beekeeper, to be delivered once per day. It is also allowed monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16. 

**Item Description:**

The Rebel King is a humanoid male in its early 20’s. Its main anomalous feature is its eyes, which do not appear to have an iris or a pupil, but instead are completely white, and emit a faint light. Despite this, The Rebel King has a very good understanding of its surroundings. It is currently unknown if The Rebel King is able to see, despite the lack of eye structures that would allow it to do so, or if it perceives its surroundings through other, anomalous means. The Rebel King is capable of emitting a bright light from its eyes, and has shown no upward limit as to how much light it can produce. However, it has stated that it cannot stop its eyes from glowing completely, and complains of pains similar to those of a migraine if asked to produce a light above 3,000 lumens. 

The Rebel King wears a crown made from an unidentifiable metal, which has seven gemstones within it. These gemstones cover the seven colours of the visible light spectrum (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet), and will glow faintly after being exposed to light for an amount of time equal to the amount of time exposed and the intensity of the light. Although The Rebel King has demonstrated the ability to remove the crown, if forced to remove its crown, it will become very distressed. For this reason, any researcher who wishes to experiment on The Rebel King’s crown must inform The Rebel King of the exact nature of the tests that will be performed, and may not force The Rebel King to remove its crown if it refuses to do so. The Rebel King is willing to provide information about its crown, however it knows very little about the nature of the crown itself, and claims to have gotten it as a gift.   
  
The Rebel King has been fairly cooperative with its containment, however it should be noted that it has a tendency and willingness to make or attempt to make deals that would cause it to betray the trust of others for its own personal gain. Despite this, The Rebel King has refused to disclose any information regarding The Exiles or The Beekeeper, and has insinuated that it has betrayed them in the past, and is not willing to do so again. The Rebel King does not know much about The Survivor or The Blood God, and appears to be frightened by the latter, but is both knowledgeable about and willing to disclose information about The Hunters and The Masked Man.   
  
The Rebel King refers to itself as ‘Eret’, and will not respond to any other name. 

**Test Log for The Rebel King** **  
  
**

Test 1:  
The Rebel King was instructed to match the output of a 20Watt LED lamp (~90 Lumens).   
Test results: The Rebel King increased the light output of its eyes to match. Further analysis of camera footage shows that The Rebel King’s crown also emitted a faint light.

Test 2:  
The Rebel King was asked to remove its crown to assess its properties. The Rebel King complied, but asked that the crown not be damaged.   
Test results: Inconclusive. Both the metal and gems within this crown are not currently known, and are theorized to not exist within this dimension. 

Test 3:  
The Rebel King was instructed to produce the brightest output it could, starting at its baseline and slowly increasing.   
Test results: The Rebel King increased the intensity of its light to ~4,000 lumens, before abruptly returning to baseline, saying that it had a migraine. The Rebel King was unresponsive to all subsequent tests until allowed to rest.   
  
**[Further testing logs redacted for brevity - see document RK-Testing Log for full log of tests]**

 **  
****  
****Transcript of letters exchanged between The Rebel King and Exile-2**

 _The Rebel King has exchanged letters with most of the other SCP’s that it is allowed to have communication with, but none of these letters revealed any new information about either party and have been redacted for brevity. The full log of letters that The Rebel King has sent or received is available in document RK-Letters._ _  
_ _  
_

**Letter 1:**

Eret,  
How do you sleep at night? That's not a rhetorical question, I’m being completely genuine here. Every time I close my eyes I get to watch a replay of L’Manberg going up in a blaze of glory. My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished and I genuinely want to know, how the fuck did you sleep, knowing how much everybody hated you for what you’d done? You had those cold stone walls around you, and your golden throne, and everything you’d ever wanted except the nation that you helped build. 

I can’t do this anymore. I can’t even kill myself, cause I just come back from that. I just want the guilt to stop.  
\- Wilbur 

**Letter 2:**

Wilbur, 

Truth be told, I didn’t sleep at all for a while. I’d like to say that if I’d known what would happen, I wouldn’t have done it, but I’m not in the habit of lying. If I’d known how bad I’d feel, watching everyone that I’d fought beside getting slaughtered, I might have hesitated, but you know the kind of person I am. I’d have done it anyway. 

The guilt you feel? That never goes away, Wilbur, never. Congratulations, you fucked up and you get to live with the consequences forever. The best you can do is try to make amends with the people you’ve hurt. Our situations are different, and yet so similar. 

You have two choices of where to go from here. You can use the guilt that you feel to help guide you into becoming a person who you believe deserves forgiveness, or you can let it consume you, and spend the rest of eternity wallowing in self-pity, only stopping when your ghost-self comes out. I’d say you have three choices, but neither of us got the luxury of dying, not permanently anyway.   
Those are your choices. I’d suggest you pick the first, but the ultimate choice is up to you. I think that you are worthy of forgiveness, and I forgive you, but until you prove it to yourself, my words mean less than nothing to you. 

\- Eret

  
  


**Letter 3:**

Eret,  
Thank you. I don’t know where to go from here, but thank you. Ghost and Tommy asked for some sedatives for me, and they help a little bit, but I’m trying to take your advice. I never told you in person, but I don’t hold your actions against you. I’m not entirely ready to extend the hand of forgiveness, but I’m willing to take the first steps.

\- Wilbur

  
  


_As of [date redacted], The Rebel King and Exile-2 have exchanged no further letters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just saying that we were ROBBED of our Vilbur and Eret interactions that we could have had if Wilbur hadn't been killed after pressing the boom button. Just saying.  
> For only one kudos you can support me in bringing everyone the content of ex-traitors that we so rightly deserve.  
> Might make this into a full series once I'm done with making all of these entries. Maybe. I'm not going to commit to anything just yet, but the idea is out there (:


	8. The Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Niki! Pog!  
> Finally, a chapter that I can publish without putting any kind of tw on. God I'm so happy.

**The Baker** **  
****SCP [Number Pending]**   
  
**Object Class:** Safe 

**Special Containment Procedures:**

The Baker is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell. It is not allowed to come into contact with any form of baked goods that it has not made itself, and any excess baked goods remaining within its containment unit are to be disposed of through incineration. The Baker is allowed access to a kitchen and baking supplies once every two weeks, depending on good behavior.   
  
The Baker is allowed monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16, as well as written correspondence with any SCP’s that have access to LUCID-16, as well as The Blood God. Once per month, The Baker is permitted to send one baked good of any kind to a SCP that it is allowed to have contact with.   
  
**Item Description:** **  
**The Baker is a humanoid female who appears to be in either her late teens or early 20’s. It has the ability to create a mild calming sensation within any sapient creature within a 4 meter range around it, which intensifies in effect the closer the individual gets to The Baker. The Baker has not demonstrated the ability to control this effect, however, it can select one target within its range to either amplify or nullify the effect on.

The Baker is capable of producing all kinds of baked goods anomalously when supplied with any form of kitchen appliance (including pots and pans, but not cutlery). The type of baked good it produces is dependent on which goods it could make using that appliance. If multiple different types of baked goods can be made by a single appliance, The Baker appears to have a choice over which goods appear.

Any baked goods produced by The Baker will induce a calm emotional state into any sapient creature that consumes it, similar to the effect that The Baker’s calming aura produces. This effect does not amplify with the number of baked goods consumed, but instead extends the calm period for an amount of time equal to the mass of the baked goods. It is currently unknown if The Baker is affected by its own aura or the properties of its baked goods, or if it just has a naturally calm disposition. 

Any baked good within The Baker’s 4 meter range that was not made by it will go through a rapid state of decay, and will rot away completely in the span of 2 to 4 minutes depending on the mass of the baked good. The only exception to this, is any baked good that was produced specifically for the consumption of The Baker, from start to finish. Due to this, The Baker is allowed access to one kitchen appliance of its choice, which is rotated twice a month. 

Most of the baked goods produced by The Baker are either consumed by it, or left for presumable later consumption. However, whenever The Baker produces muffins that it does not intend to consume, it seems to store them in some form of pocket dimension. It is unknown if The Baker can retrieve the muffins it stores, as it has not yet been seen doing so.  
  
The Baker refers to itself as ‘Niki’ or ‘Niachu’. 

  
  


**Notable Items Produced by The Baker** **  
****  
**

Item: one cake, decorated with the words ‘Hello Will!’ in red frosting. The Baker asked that this cake be delivered to Exile-2, alongside a letter explaining its properties.

Notes: Exile-2 ate a single slice, and reported feeling very drowsy, before falling asleep. Upon awakening, Exile-2 reported that it had had “the most restful sleep I’ve had in this form since the election”. It refused to elaborate. Using the food produced by The Baker as a sleep aid for Exile-2 has been looked into, but ultimately denied. It is theorized that The Baker’s calming abilities managed to ease some of the night terrors that Exile-2 has been experiencing, but it is unknown if this was through deliberate attempt on The Baker’s part, or guesswork. 

Item: one doughnut, containing a purple jelly filling and pink and blue powdered sugar, decorated with a plastic crown. This is the only instance of The Baker producing a non-food item alongside its baked goods. The Baker asked that this be delivered to The Rebel King.   
Notes: The Rebel King removed the crown before eating the doughnut, and placed it on its head. It then sent a photo of itself eating the doughnut through Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16 to The Baker, captioned with a smiley emoticon. This is the first contact between The Baker and The Rebel King. 

Item: one cookie, with the image of a bee frosted on it. The Baker asked that this be delivered to The Beekeeper.

Notes: Despite not eating anything before the cookie, The Beekeeper did not consume anything else for the rest of the day. Despite this, The Beekeeper did not show its typical sluggishness that it exhibits when underfed, nor did it show any signs of discomfort. 

Item: one loaf of challah bread, plain. The Baker asked that this item be delivered to The Blood God.  
Notes: The Blood God, upon being presented with the loaf, disappeared into its pocket dimension for upwards of 5 hours, before returning with a loaf of challah bread, covered in poppyseeds. The Blood God then asked that this be delivered to The Baker as a thank you gift. This marks the only communication thus far between The Blood God and The Baker. 

Item: one muffin, made with black food dye. The muffin was stylized with little black horns, determined to be made of the same dyed dough as the muffin, and wrapped in a red wrapper. The Baker sent a picture of this muffin through LUCID-16 to Hunter-3, before putting it in its pocket dimension.  
Notes: Approximately 2 and a half hours after the image was sent, Hunter-3 was seen pulling the same muffin out of its pocket dimension and eating it. It is unclear if this is the same muffin that The Baker made, or if Hunter-3 is capable of replicating any muffin that it sees. Neither SCP has provided information on this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write (:  
> Please, kudos. Comments. Any form of interaction. Please I'm so lonely lmao.  
> Also for anyone wondering Challah Bread is a form of bread that is made with potatoes. The more you know.
> 
> A little explanation on the classes, or, me explaining why Niki has a safe classification before I get yelled at:  
> Safe is defined as 'you can stick it in a locked box and forget about it'. By this description, a nuclear bomb is safe because it needs to be activated in order to be deadly. Most human/humanoid/living SCPs are Euclid at a minimum because they need like, food and water and stuff like that, but one of Niki's abilities is that she can produce her own food. Hypothetically, they could lock her in a box and forget about her, but that'd be cruel, so they don't.
> 
> And when I say she can make baked goods, that includes shit like pies and savoury shit. If it needs to be baked, she can make it.


	9. The Monochromatic Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo enters the foundation. Pog for y'all reading this, not so much for him.

**The Monochrome Man** **  
** **SCP [Number Pending]**   
  
**Object Class:** Keter 

**Special Containment Procedures:** **  
** The Monochrome Man is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment cell, modified so that there are two layers of steel with water in between them instead of the regular walls. Due to The Monochromatic Man’s aversion to being submerged, it is to be provided once daily with a washcloth and a bucket of water for the purpose of bathing instead of the regular shower. All guards near The Monochromatic Man’s cell are to carry water pistols as well as their standard issue arments. In the event of a containment breach, the sprinklers within Site-[redacted] are to be turned on in every location within the building, with the exception of The Monochrome Man’s containment cell and any places that might be compromised by water. 

In the event that The Monochromatic Man leaves its containment cell for testing, it is to be blindfolded until it arrives in a secure testing area. All personnel who interact with The Monochromatic Man must be rotated every two months to avoid The Monochromatic Man using them as teleportation anchors. 

The Monochromatic Man is allowed monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16, as well as written correspondence with any SCP’s that have access to LUCID-16, as well as The Blood God. 

**Item Description:** **  
** The Monochromatic Man is a humanoid male, appearing to be in its late teens. Half of its body is solid black, excluding any clothing it wears, while the other half is solid white. These two colours are split evenly down the middle of The Monochromatic Man’s body. The Monochromatic Man also has heterochromia, resulting in one of its eyes being bright green, while the other is a dull red. Although it has no pupils, The Monochromatic Man is capable of sight, and is blinded by anything that obstructs its view, showing that its sight is non-anomalous. 

The Monochromatic Man is capable of teleportation, although the limits of its range are not yet known. It has been determined that The Monochromatic Man can only teleport to places it has been before, or sapient beings it knows. For this reason, personnel are not allowed to interact with The Monochromatic Man outside of testing, and should do their best to remain anonymous during tests and interviews. The Monochromatic Man has not attempted to breach containment, but does occasionally teleport to the containment cells of other SCPs that it has contact with. When asked why it has not attempted a containment breach, The Monochromatic Man indicated that it was perfectly content to remain in Foundation custody. 

The Monochromatic Man shows a strong aversion to water, and cannot handle more than ~25% of its skin being wet at any given time. It is currently unclear if its aversion is a simple phobia, or an anomalous reaction.

The Monochromatic Man refers to itself as ‘Ranboo’, but has clarified that the moniker is a nickname that it was given, and not its real name. 

  
  
**Addendum MM-01  
** The Monochromatic Man’s containment procedures have been updated to allow it to spend up to three hours per month in the company of another SCP that it has formed a teleportation anchor with, either though having said SCP escorted to its containment cell, or by teleporting itself to the containment cell of the SCP it wishes to visit. A tracking bracelet has been attached to The Monochromatic Man’s arm to allow Foundation personnel to know where it is.

  
**Addendum MM-02  
** After a pipe burst that caused The Baker to be temporarily moved to another containment cell, it has been determined that The Monochromatic Man prefers to use locations rather than sapient beings as anchors for its teleportation.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, this is based on Ranboo saying that he's part enderman, thank you for asking. 
> 
> Yes I know this is short, but you see, I have no motivation. My brain, after riding the writing train for like, a week decided that it wanted off. 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me the happy chemicals. Please.


	10. The Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe furry time hehe

**The Kitsune** **  
****SCP [Number Pending]**  
  
 **Object Class:** Euclid 

**Special Containment Procedures:** **  
**The Kitsune is to be kept in a standard humanoid containment chamber, and is allowed supervised access to an outdoor enclosure once a week, dependent on good behavior. When out of its cell, The Kitsune must wear a muzzle or a similar restraint to keep it from fully opening its jaws, but to allow it to speak. All furniture within The Kitsune's containment cell is to be modified in order to allow The Kitsune to be able to use it.  
  
The Kitsune is to be provided with between six and twelve pounds of raw or cooked meat every day. Any meat that it does not consume is to be removed from its containment cell. The Kitsune is not allowed to store meats within its cell.

The Kitsune is allowed a personal computer for the purpose of coding. This computer may not have any access to an internet or a network connection, and is to be an isolated system. Should The Kitsune make any attempts to access Foundation Databases, this computer is to be confiscated.  
  
The Kitsune is allowed monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16, and written correspondence with any SCP’s that have access to LUCID-16, as well as The Blood God. 

**Item Description:** **  
**The Kitsune is a humanoid of indeterminable gender or age. It has features that closely resembles those of a red fox, although with a notably lighter colouring. These features include ears, an elongated snout, and padded digitigrade hind legs, as well as a light covering of fur. Its hands, while closer to those of a human, end in non-retractable claws rather than fingernails. The Kitsune appears to have adapted to be able to walk on its hind legs for an extended amount of time without discomfort, and its throat, voicebox and vocal chords have been modified or adapted to allow it to produce human speech.

The Kitsune shows a human-like intelligence, and scored between 110 and 115 on multiple Foundation given IQ tests. The Kitsune has shown an interest in coding and software, and has been granted a personal computer to code on, with the stipulation that said computer is to be isolated from any and all networks. The Kitsune has not attempted an information breach as of yet. The intelligence of The Kitsune decreases in a directly inverse manner to its hunger, the more time between the last period of feeding, the more animalistic its behavior becomes. Testing has shown that The Kitsune will revert to a childlike level or awareness and reasoning ~34 hours after feeding. While in this state, The Kitsune should not be attempted to be reasoned with, and is to be fed until sated. 

The Kitsune shows signs of extreme body dysphoria, and has stated multiple times that it wishes its body were ‘different’ or ‘altered’ in some manner. It is unclear if this dysphoria is gender based, or species based. The Kitsune refers to itself as ‘Fundy’, and will not respond to any other names. In its childlike state, The Kitsune will attack anyone who refers to it as anything other than ‘Fundy’.  
  


**Notable Communications made by The Kitsune and other members of LUCID-16:** **  
**_This transcript logs only notable communications. A full log of communications between The Kitsune and other members of LUCID-16 can be found in document Kit-001-comunications_

_This communication took place between The Kitsune and The Rebel King. It was the first of many._

The Kitsune: Eret  
  
The Rebel King: Hi Fundy  
  
The Kitsune: Is this why you never showed up? Is this fucking why?

The Rebel King: ???  
  
The Kitsune: ...did you fucking forget eret?  
  
The Rebel King: Showed up to what, Fundy?  
  
The Kitsune: TO MY FUCKING ADOPTION, ERET. TO MY ADOPTION WHERE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SIGN THE PAPERS GODDAMMIT.  
  
The Rebel King: shit  
  
The Kitsune: I can’t believe you forgot about that  
  
The Rebel King: yes, this is why I didn’t show up.  
  
The Kitsune: ...but you forgot?

The Rebel King: to be fair, I have been busy being captured. I’m sorry I couldn’t have shown up, I know how much it meant to you  
  
The Kitsune: have they been doing tests on you too?  
  
The Rebel King: yeah, they’ve been measuring my light output. 

The Kitsune: ...your light output. thats great, eret, thats fucking great. oh, how hard your life must be, my fucking sympathies. you know what they’ve been doing to me eret? you wanna fucking know? 

The Rebel King: …  
  
The Kitsune: Tissue samples. Invasive x-rays. I think they’ve taken every kind of fluid sample that they can from me. They nearly pulled out my teeth.  
  
The Rebel King: thats so fucked up. 

The Kitsune: did you know that I can go about 34 hours without food? Because I didn’t. 

The Rebel King: fuck  
  
The Kitsune: yeah. 

**[Further Logs Redacted For Brevity]**

**Addendum Kit-1**

_On [date redacted] Exile-2 sent a letter to The Kitsune. It did not reply_ _  
__  
_Fundy, my son,  
Ghost didn’t remember, but I do. I remember everything, whether I want to or not, and I think that I owe you an apology.  
First, I’m sorry that I never took you seriously. To me, you were always, and will always be the bundle of fur that I raised from infancy. You grew up so fast, Fundy, and I’m sorry I didn’t realize it until it was too late. I’m proud of you, and I always will be. I should have said it more.  
Secondly, an explanation. There’s nothing to really explain. I was sick, Fundy, and I still am. I was bitter, and spiteful, and paranoid, and I had access to a lot of TNT. That never would have made a good combination. 

I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me.  
\- Wilbur 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware that a Kitsune is a female monster but come on I had an opportunity and I took it.  
> I'm being very ambiguous on the topic of "Fundy being trans; a one off joke, or part of his character?" because personally I do hc his character as being trans, but he and Wilbur have both said that if people don't like a cis person playing a trans character, then they will change it. 
> 
> My motivation is in the toilet right now, but I do have plans to make a series of one-shots within this universe after I finish making this. For all intents and purposes, I guess you could call this a cast list or a character sheet.
> 
> Kudos and Comments give me life and also the happy chemicals. 
> 
> Also, a side note: I don't know whats going on in the DreamSMP plot rn, because Tommy's current arc hits way too close to home. I'm watching these streams and videos to escape my depression, not to watch someone else spiral into depression, godDAMMIT (yes, I know its acting. but its some damn good acting). Expect inconsistencies. I'm sorry.


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on this fic. It ain't over yet, don't fuckin worry

Hi. It's me, ya gal.  
This fic is on hiatus because I got grounded. Fucking math.   
Anyway, this will have one or two more chapters before I finish it. I will probably turn this into a series set in the same universe, or at least write some oneshots about it.  
Sorry to everyone who thought that this was a new chapter. That will be up if and when I get ungrounded. 

With care,

Saint 


	12. The Waterfowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Karl (:

**The Waterfowl** **  
** **SCP [Number Pending]**   
  
**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** **  
** The Waterfowl are to be contained in a humanoid containment cell, modified to contain a water feature of any kind (fountain, pool or indoor pond) no less than 60cm across and 30cm deep. The water in this should either be changed daily or have a regular filtering cycle. Should Waterfowl-1 refuse to enter the water feature for more than 35 consecutive hours, all personnel within 5 meters of its containment chamber are to don hearing protection until Waterfowl-1 re-enters the water feature. 

As Waterfowl-2 is not immune to this effect, it is to be given any form of hearing protection it requests.

The Waterfowl are allowed monitored access to Foundation Intranet Channel LUCID-16, and written correspondence with any SCP’s that have access to LUCID-16, as well as The Blood God.

**Item Description:**

The Waterfowl are a pair of sapient humanoids.

Waterfowl-1 is a sapient being resembling that of mallard duck, superficially coloured yellow. Due to its frequent requests for yellow dye, it can be concluded that its colour is not natural. -1 is capable of transitioning between the form of a common mallard duck with human-like eyes and a feathered humanoid with a feathered tail. It is only capable of speech in its humanoid form, presumably because its duck form lacks the necessary vocal structures to form human speech. -1 spends an approximately equal amount of time in both forms, but tends to prefer its duck form in the water and its human form on land. Waterfowl-1 is capable of producing a 28 hertz vocalization that produces irrational anger or self-loathing in any sapient creature that hears it. It is unable to control these vocalizations, but will become upset and withdrawn ~40 hours before a vocalization event, and will refuse to go into the water. There is currently no known pattern to the frequency or duration of vocalization events. Waterfowl-1 refers to itself as ‘Quackity’ or ‘Alex’. 

Waterfowl-2 is a humanoid that appears to be in its early- to mid-20’s. It resembles Waterfowl-1’s humanoid form, however its feathering has been comparable to a Canadian goose. It has not yet shown the ability to transform into a birdlike form, however it is speculated that if it does, its form would resemble a canadian goose. -2 is capable of producing a honking noise ranging from 30-80 hertz and resembling the call of a Canadian goose. Although this call is voluntary, -2 will also produce this call when stressed or startled. Due to this, it is recommended that all personnel approaching -2 make their presence known as soon as possible to avoid alarming it. -2 is not immune to Waterfowl-1’s vocalization events, and tends to fall into the second pattern of behavior (self-loathing) induced by the vocalizations. Waterfowl-2 refers to itself as ‘Karl’ or ‘Karl Jacobs’. 

Both of The Waterfowl have expressed a strong desire to meet with Hunter-2 in person. 

**Transcript of Interview-1:** **  
** _ Interview with Waterfowl-1 conducted by Researcher C[redacted]. This interview was conducted shortly after The Waterfowl arrived in Foundation custody. _ _   
  
_

Researcher C[redacted]: Hello, -1

Waterfowl-1: My name is Quackity. Or Alex, if you’re my friend. You can call me Quackity.   
  
Researcher C[redacted]: Alright, Quackity then. Do you know where you are?   
  
Waterfowl-1: It’s pretty fucking obvious, isn’t it? I’m in fucking jail and I’d like to know what crime I committed because whatever you think I did, you got the wrong guy. (pause) Unless you’re pulling me in for public indecency, in which case I can explain. You see, officer, clothing and feathers? They don’t fucking mix very well. 

Researcher C[redacted]: ...Okay. No. Not exactly. [data redacted for brevity] 

_ (Researcher C[redacted] then proceeded to explain what The Foundation was to Waterfowl-1)  _   
  
Waterfowl-1: Oh.    
  
**[interview ends]**

_ Waterfowl-1 refused to answer any questions about its origins or abilities. It did, however, later request any form of water storage that it could submerge itself in.  _

_ Waterfowl-2 declined an interview, stating “Alex told me what you guys do. I’ll be honked if I help you people treat me like a toy.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they're birds cause Quackity = Quack = Duck and Karl is the only person I've ever seen who can naturally say 'Honk' in a conversation. (And yes, they both want to meet up with Sapnap in person because I saw the three of them doing their whole 'fake poly relationship for clout' thing on the DreamSMP and what was I gonna do? Not include it in my fic??? Get real.) 
> 
> Short chapter because my mental health has done a fuckin acrobatic pirouette off the handle. Oh, look. There it goes. Fuck.
> 
> There will only be one (1) more chapter of this fic (which I am considering re-naming) and then we're off to the short one-shots in the SCP-verse baybee. Y'all get to vote in the comments if you wanna see Schlatt or Drista as the final entry of this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. Fun fact. I went to the SCP wiki and looked at their guide to writing an article to help me come up with ideas on how to do this (and also because I forgot how to spell Euclid). This was a large amount of effort that y'all probably won't see for the next few chapters.  
> Yes, every single one of these is going to be [number pending] because the SCP wiki updates so fast that whatever number I put will be taken within a week. Unless I do some monstrosity of a number, and I'm not doing that.  
> Please leave comments/kudos. They make my brain give me the happy chemicals.


End file.
